Star Wars Resistance at War
by StarWarsFan899
Summary: A month after TFA the New Republic remaining fleet and army have been absorbed into the Resistance small fleet as both sides prepare for war which side will strike first and which side will be wiped out like the old Empire 30 years ago at the Battle of Endor and when Finn finds an old lightsaber will something awaken in him?
1. Chapter 1

Finn was walking through the forest going for his morning run with BB-8 along with Poe it was a month after Starkiller base and for some strange reason Finn had recovered faster than a normal person Finn: "Hey Poe" he said as he ducked under a tree branch Poe: "Yeah Finn?" he said before jumping over a downed log as BB-8 used use ropes to flip over it as he landed using the rope as a swing and then beeped for someone to let him down. Finn stopped and unhooked the droid as he beeped happily and then raced ahead of Finn, Finn: "Wait!" he said as he heard a crashing sound as he ran to where he heard it and what he saw made him laugh like no other.

Poe and BB-8 had crashed into a very old model ship that looked just like a Resistance transport but it didn't have a troop drop off port he ran over to help Poe and BB-8 up Finn: "What is that!" he asked as Finn almost looked like he crapped himself Poe: "OH MY GOD!" he said as he ran up and started looking the ship over as Finn and BB-8 looked at each other Finn: "What ship is this?" he asked as Poe jumped down Poe: "It's a B-wing Starfighter it was used by the Rebellion at the Battle of Jakku to destroy a Super Star Destroyer and two other Star Destroyers, but how did this get here!" he said as he ran to get into the cockpit to try and get the comm to work to get the Resistance base.

Jessika and Snap were working on there X-wings when Jessika's comm started beeping Jessika pressed a button on her flight suit and heard a voice Poe(over comm): "This is Poe, I have found a crashed B-wing Starfighter it looks like its in great condition and maybe still fly please send some tech's to help me get this beautiful baby back in the air, Poe Dameron out" as he cut the comm Snap and Jessika looked at each Snap: "Typical Poe" as they ran off into the forest.

Finn and BB-8 were working on the proton torpedo launcher as Poe was working on the main engine and other stuff Finn: "Poe, how do you know so much about Starfighters?" he asked as BB-8 rolled over to him with a part from his body Poe: "My mom as a pilot she fought in the Battle of Endor along with my dad, but he fought on the ground I worked hard on anything that looked like a fighter, when I oined the Resistance before we had any tech's I was the one who worked on all 6 X-wings in my squadron" he said as BB-8 rolled over to him to let him by so he could use his torch to melt something together .

On Yavin 4 Kylo Ren was training with old training droids one transformed into a old jedi that looked like a human with a green lightsaber, Kylo Ren activated his red training saber and blocked a slash Kylo Ren had made a new helmet and as wearing it it looked like his old one but with red and black like a First Order special Tie-fighter Kylo Ren blocked a stab and then force pushed away a blaster bolt back at a Resistance trooper Han Solo(in Kylo's mind): "Ben, come back to us me and your mom miss you" he said as Kylo Ren blocked a lightsaber strike Kylo Ren: "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" he shouted as he let out a powerful force push sending two more droids smashing into the wall Han Solo: "Come home with us please" he said as Kylo Ren blocked another laser blast and then crushed another using the force.

Rey was training with Luke on Atch-To using her lightsaber to block laser blast from an old droid used during the clone wars she blocked one and then without warning the droid pulled out a second blast and almost shot her leg Rey: "Hey you should have told me it was going to do that!" she said as Chewie helped her off the ground Luke: "Rey, use the force not your eye's your eye's can deceive you" he said tossing her an old X-wing helmet Rey: "What do I use this for?" she asked as R2-D2 and Chewbaca talked and caught up with on old times Luke: "Put that over your eyes and only use the force to guide your lightsaber" he said as Rey sighed and put it on.

Finn,Poe,Jessika, and Snap and a few tech's were working on the old B-wing Starfighter Jessika: "Ugh im so tired cant we just take it back to base already" she sighed as Finn laughed and she threw a rock at him Finn: "Come on Jess, we are almost done!" he said as BB-8 laughed and almost rolled off the B-wing but Snap caught him Poe: "Alright almost there!" he said as he pressed down on the engine start button and they roared to life as tech's ran away to head back to base Finn: "HELL YEAH!" he shouted as Jessika and Snap were almost thrown back as the B-wing lifted into the air.

It was an hour after the discovery of the B-wing and Finn was walking through the Resistance base in the lower levels "Finn" said an unkown voice as he stopped Finn: "What was that?" he asked as he continued walking and the he felt something move through him Finn: "What is down here?" he asked as he walked into a room with a box in it when he lifted it open it had a lightsaber in it Finn picked it up Mace Windu: "Finn, these are your first steps into a bigger world" said the voice as Finn jumped when BB-8 beeped behind him Finn: "Sorry beebee-eight I was just looking at something tell Poe I will be up there shortly" he said as BB-8 nodded and used his ropes to get back up the stairway Finn then followed him.

REVIEW THE FIRST CHAPTER! AND FINN,SNAP,JESSIKA, AND POE WILL BE THE MAIN'S UNTIL I FEEL LIK REY IS STRONG ENOUGH


	2. Training Hard

Finn was praticing with his new lightsaber he was given a blaster droid by Leia who had returned from the New Republic Emergency Senate meeting and now he was blocking bolts back at it he blocked one heading for his feat and one heading for his chest then he blocked the last one heading to his head and then deactivated it using a button on his Resistance troop uniform which he was wearing without the helmet Jessika: "Hey!" she shouted as she walked up to him and Finn pulled her into the hug as Finn: "Hey Jessy, I just got done training with my blaster droid how are you?" he asked as he let go of her Jessika: "Oh the same just blasted more Tie-fighters out of space today and took down a First Order convoy today" she said as she yawned and sat down on a bench where Finn sat next to her Finn: "I can't wait until I get to pilot a X-wing against the First Order!' he said as Jessika laughed.

Kylo Ren was training with another Knight of Ren he blocked a lightsaber slashed and punched him in the face and tried to kick him in the chest, but the knight stopped his kick and force pushed him away Kylo Ren: "Well Sarco looks like you have gotten stronger in the force!" he said throwing a tree branch at him which he used his lightsaber to slash it in half and then charged at Kylo they engaged in a back and forth lightsaber stabs and block which each blocked as Snoke looked on from a makeshift throne.

Leia was briefing Black squadron on there next mission which included Finn Leia: "Our main target is a First Order convoy full of weapons that are valuable to the Resistance, Poe you will lead black squadron into battle and a Resistance troop transport will support you" she said as the squadron was dismissed and they all walked away and Finn went to talk to Leia, Finn: "General Leia?" he started to ask as Leia dismissed a Resistance captain and turned to face him Leia: "Finn, for the last name just call me Leia any friend of Han's is a friend of mine" she said as Finn laughed Finn: "Will I be flying with Black squadron or will I be piloting the Resistance troop transport?" he asked Leia: "Yes, you will flying an X-wing and I sense you have another question" she said as Finn started to question her Leia: "Did you forget am I force capable to?" she asked as Finn laughed Finn: "Is there any other jedi artifacts around her that I can use to train myself until Rey and Luke return?" he asked Leia: "I will tell you when you get back" she said as Finn walked away.

Rey was running on Atch-To's beach jumping over rocks and fallen tree's which had lightsaber marks Rey(to herself): "This must be where Luke trained himself while he was in exile?" she asked as she ducked under a tree and then barley dodged a rock as she stopped and took a breather Luke: "Rey, I want you to call my lightsaber to you from where I am" he said a good feet away from Rey as she let the force flow through her and then something happened a green crystal slowly floated down into her hand as she jumped back and almost dropped it Luke: "Rey, this is your crystal I want you to make your own lightsaber using parts from my dad's old one" he said as he walked up to her and closed her hand as she looked up at him.

Black squadron came out of hyperspace along with the Resistance transport as they moved into attack formation Poe: "This is black leader lock your S-foils in attack position and follow up behind me!" he said as all twelve X-wings locked into formation as the pilots checked in Finn: "Black seven standing by" Jessika: "Black three standing by" Snap: "Black eight standing by" they all said as they watched a First Order troop transport come out of hyperspace with ten Tie-fighters locked onto it Finn: "Wow I never knew they could do that!" he said as Poe laughed at him and they all boosted engine power and started there attack runs.

Finn shot down another Tie-fighter as he watched Poe blast through another one and then he watched a third blue and white X-wing get shoot down another one Black two: "I have three Tie-fighters on my tail!" he shouted as his X-wing was shot and he exploded Finn: "Damn it!" he shouted as he watched Poe shot at the First Order ship and Jessika shot through a Tie-fighter Snap: "Finn, follow behind me and we will attack the cargo hold on the ship!" he said as he shot down a Tie-fighter and then watched as Finn came up next to him Finn: "Got it!" he said as they boosted speed and started firing a barrage of proton torpedo's at the backside of the First Order and watched as three other pilots started doing the same and watched as the entire backside of the ship exploded and the cargo fell out Poe: "This is black leader, Resistance troop transport acquire the cargo!" he said as he blasted a Tie-fighter and then he watched other X-wings jump to hyperspace as he did also.

Finn was practicing with his lightsaber against a tree he stabbed the tree and then slashed off one of the branches and then deactivated his lightsaber Finn: "Im so tired *yawn* I need to rest" he said as Jessika snuck behind him and pulled him into a hug Finn: "Stop it Jessy" he said as Jessika started to laugh Jessika: "Not a chance Finny!" she said as she sat next to him Finn: "Jessika, there is something I need to tell you" Jessika: "Yes?" she asked Finn: "I love you" Jessika: "I love you to" they said as they shared a kiss


	3. Evacuation

Finn was training again with the droid, but this time it was on a higher level and Finn could tell when he tried stab the droid would block and push Finn back which in turn let Finn force push it back giving him time to think Finn: "Ah!" he shouted running at the droid again which blocked all of his blows and just kept pushing back as Leia watched on Leia( to her self): "I can only train him so much Rey please return with Luke soon" she said to herself as she watched Finn get pushed back again by the droid and laughed Leia: "Good job Finn, just be careful when going in for multiple strikes at once never leave yourself open" she said as Finn blocked a spin attack from the droid and with the opening he had pulled out his blaster and shot it right in the head sending it to the ground.

Poe was training with Black squadron against Tie-fighter bot's, Poe shot down one as he fired off a proton torpedo which hit a second one as Jessika dodged one and fired off a rocket sending the Tie-fighter bot to the ground as she followed up behind Poe Black six: "IM HIT!" he shouted as fake blaster bolts hit his ship and his ship was drawn back to base Poe: "Alright Black squadron we have a new mission soon we need to rest up and get ready" as the remaining eleven pilots went back to base.

General Hux: "Captain, are your troops prepared for battle?" he asked as Phasma stood behind him Captain Phasma: "Yes, I have 40 troops ready" she said as Hux turned around Hux: "Attack the base on D'Qar we cannot let Luke return to that base!" he said as Phasma just looked on Hux: "Leave no one alive, but FN-2187 return him to me!" he said as he soon dismissed her. Phasma walked onto the lead transport as she watched Hux disappear behind the ramp and it hiss closed and the seven transport's lifted into the air and jumped into hyperspace towards D'Qar.

Finn felt something he knew it was not right, but he could not tell as alarms started blaring as Resistance troopers ran out from wherever the hell they were started to take up defense positions as pilots took off and Finn ran to find Leia Finn( to Leia directly): "Leia, what's going on?" he asked Leia: "Red squadron have been attacked by a First Order troop convoy and three pilots died with four injured" as Finn gasped Finn: "Phasma, will be with them!" as he looked on Leia: "I will start to evacuation hold them off" as people were running to get into the transports and load up all equipment.

Rey and Luke were training in lightsaber combat against each other with them being on a standstill until Rey fell back and grabbed her head Luke: "Rey, what's wrong?" he asked as Rey looked up at him Rey: "The First Order have fount the Resistance base!" as Chewbacca roared and R2-D2 beeped Luke: "Well I guess I have no choice let's go" he said as Chewbacca had already started to Falcon and they all took off to D'Qar.

Finn looked on as the unloading ramp let out twenty troopers each as Resistance trooper's took up behind trees and rocks and some even took up sniper blasters on the roof Finn: "I may have to fight Phasma, and when I do I will be ready" as he activated his lightsaber and then a Resistance trooper fell next to him as the other's started firing back as Finn watched four stormtroopers fall as three Resistance troopers fell as he blocked shots back with his lightsaber.

Poe was flying with Black squadron to cover the transport's Poe: "Three transports are almost away!" he said as he watched the transports get into the air Jessika: "Look out!" she said as a transport fired a rocket at him as Poe barrel rolled Poe: "THAT'S NEW!" he said as watched a black squadron pilot crash from the rocket hitting his cockpit and killing the pilot.

Finn blocked more blast as another Resistance trooper fell and he let out a force throw sending a medium sized rock at five stormtroopers hitting them sending them flying back into the transport Finn(to himself): "Just remember what Leia taught you" he said as he blocked more shots and let out another force push as a Resistance trooper went down as five more stormtroopers went down Finn: Looks like we are tied" he said as he pulled out his blaster and shot off five shots hitting four stormtroopers.

Poe dodged another rocket as BB-8 beeped like a madman Poe: "It's ok beebee-ate we got this!" as he watched Red squadron take off behind another transport as Blue squadron joined Black squadron as he and the other pilots fired at a squadron of stormtroopers and they also shot down a First Order transport.

Finn and the other Resistance troops were now fighting to keep the base as he watched the stormtroopers come out of the forest with Phasma leading them and Finn stared her down as Phasma the same firing off shots at him which he blocked and he started advancing with Phasma doing the same Finn: "What is that!" he said as the Millennium Flacon come into the atmosphere and started firing at stormtroopers almost hitting them all as Rey jumped out and using the force pushed the surviving troops into tree's and rocks as she watched Finn with a lightsaber!

Finn and Phasma had engaged with her baton and was pushing him back Finn: "Argh!" he said as he was shocked on his left arm as he dropped his lightsaber and when Phasma got ready to smash his head in her arms fell off Phasma: "AAAAAH!" she shouted as she looked at the stubs that were once her arms as she and Finn looked behind her and her green blade and then slashed Phasma across the back and she fell to the ground as the Resistance troopers stole First Order transports and left the planet as Finn and Rey hugged as the fighting stopped as First Order stormtroopers retreated into the few transports left with Phasma in tow as Finn and Rey ran onto the Falcon and took off.

PLEASE REVIEW I MAY CHANGE MY WRITING STYLE SO IT WILL BE LIKE THIS: 

Rey: "Hi"

Finn: "Hello"


End file.
